thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RueRose
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RueRose page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steamygoreng (Talk) 02:38, 17 May 2011 Steamygoreng Since this is an RP, you are FREE to make your own page (blogs are usually discouraged on other rp sites)... Just make sure you put category accordingly: Hunger Games if you made a Hunger Games, ""Quarter Quell'' if you made a quarter Quell, Rebellion if you made a Rebellion story, Cross-Over if you made a Cross-Over Story, or Character if you made a character page [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 02:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC)'' can you invite some of your friends over??? We need more user for this rp site to be successful... thank you!!! [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 02:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature Click the drop down arrow on your username... the one on the very top and click My Preferences on the signature section, check the box that says: "Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links" and put the following code on the box RueRose ([talk This is how your signature would look like RueRose (talk) you may have noticed that the "talk" is unclicable since you're already on the talkpage, but it will work on others' talkpages [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 02:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Are you still interested in the page? You know, if you want to finish Primrose1444's 2nd Annual Hunger Games (before the mass deletion), I can still offer it to you. If you want it, just leave me a message in my talk page (as well as your email, if you're serious about creating an ending). Remember, this summarizes the 'rushed' ending: Primrose1444: Cinder and Micy win the Hunger Games. Cinder learns that life is beautiful and to savor it, not throw it away like that. While visiting District 4, Micy has to go to the hospital and gives birth to Stephen's beautiful baby boy, dark skin, but Micy's clever, bright blue eyes. Cinder becomes the godmother because Micy and Cinder have bonded over the depression of their boyfriend's deaths. Cinder remarries a handsome Capitol agent Benoit (pronounced Ben-wah) who is French. Micy grows up with her son Stephen as a single mother. District 1: Carabella Button, 15, allied with Cinder Sage District 1: Eric Loree, 16, 8th Place, slit throat by President Primrose District 2: Mikie Gold, 18, 14th Place, stabbed by Kimmt Cotwright District 2: Minnie Gold, 18, 10th Place, stabbed in the stomach by Storm Thorn District 3: Digit Tewk, 14, 17th Place, speared by Jeron Tart District 3: Micy Cumput, 17, drugged and hidden in the Rain Forest District 4: Splash Blue, 16, 7th Place, speared in the back of the neck by Stephen Whirlwind District 4: Waterlily Wave, 16, 9th Place, stabbed through the back by Stephen Whirlwind District 5: Dust Renshow, 17, 12th Place, killed by a wall of fire District 5: Cinder Sage, 16, allied with Carabella Button District 6: Stephen Whirlwind, 18, 6th Place, stabbed in the chest by Storm Thorn District 6: Danielle Jones, 17, 20th Place, skewered by Jalyn King District 7: Jeron Tart, 17, 13th Place, stabbed in the back by Micy Cumput District 7: Menna Wrendle, 15, 18th Place, speared by Minnie Gold District 8: Walder Gearald, 17,22nd Place, speared by Eric Loree District 8: Carla Ramsey, 14, 23rd Place, spear in the stomach by Mikie Gold District 9: Elfonz Billinger, 15, 21st Place, arrow in the head by Stephen Whirlwind District 9: Jalyn King, 16, 16th Place, knife in the throat by Stephen Whirlwind District 10: Jackson Pettis, 14, 24th Place, sword through the back by Minnie Gold District 10: Odette DeLeany, 14, currently sick with fever District 11: Kimmt Cotwright, 18, 11th Place, skewered through the head by Splash Blue District 11: Raeoki Cotwright, 13, 15th Place, head lopped off by Mikie Gold District 12: Storm Thorn, 16, allied with Odette, making his way back to the glass wall District 12: Luna Thorn, 16, 19th Place, arrow in the head by Carabella Button Julian Espinoza 04:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I see you moved to this wiki to make your own games. :D RAVENCLAW'S ATTACK GASP! Serpentking999 is a Slytherin! Let's jinx him! >:) Conflict....................... Right, Me and Tiki are at war, because of Tree and Ridge. QUICKLY, DECIDE who to kill, to end the conflict. It has spread to the OTHER wiki now! Your 2nd Games PLEASE CONTINUE!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHO WINS!!! I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!!! PLEEEEASE CONTINUE!!! -Tiki tooki (You'll probably have finished your games by the time you read this, but whatever.) Tributes for your Third games Hey RueRose :) Clove1001~ :D Hit me up! 03:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC)